Heart and Soul
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: When Merlin and Gwen fail to return from a struggling village High King Arthur lives through his worst nightmare. Meanwhile, the Queen and the warlock face an unlikely foe. Golden Age AU. Family fluff/bonding abound.
1. The King

I believe the quotes are a pretty good explanation. But if they aren't this is one of those really-drawn out plot bunnies (more like head canon actually.) that's always been on the back of my head.

Basically, this is a mashup of Merlin and Arthur's epic bromance /_soulmateship_ (that should become a thing. And I repeat, a soul mate does _not_ have to be necessarily romantic. ) and Merlin and Gwen's kickass friendship/bff awesomeness. It'll be a three-shot ( already written, so no fear!)

I spent _years _( of course this is a simple hyperbole.) in the category section because, really, there are two sides to this. There's Arthur rightfully worried and sullen and then...well, there's Merlin and Gwen being the bffs they are. You all will see in a bit. So I just refrained myself from tagging this as angst/humor/family or something confusing like that.

Anyway.

This is set on the Golden Age of Albion that's now, sadly, an AU. That means that the knights are all alive and Merlin is Court Sorcerer, yada, yada, yada.

* * *

Well said one of his friend, "_Thou half of my soul";_ for  
I felt that my soul and his soul were "one soul in two bodies": and  
therefore was my life a horror to me, because I would not live halved.  
And therefore perchance I feared to die, lest he whom I had much loved  
should die wholly."

- Augustine of Hippo

.

"You are _my heart_" he said to her. "...as it beats within my chest." – Jackelyn Frank.

* * *

**The King**

* * *

I went to meet her for a friend, a beloved friend  
Who knew he couldn't be there and knew someone should be  
We love each other, he and I-a brother's love, he'd say  
So who else would he send to bring his bride that day?

- Heather Dale.

* * *

"Don't worry Arthur; we'll be back by nightfall."

Merlin sounded so incredibly carefree, so _sure_, that for a fleeting moment all of Arthur's worries swirled away in a thick cloud of white smoke-emptying his mind from the concern that had found a home in the pit of his stomach and that suffocated his heart with ill-sounding possibilities.

The Emrys smiled and Arthur, who held the reigns of Merlin's white stallion tightly on his fist as the man climbed up, let his lips mirror those of his best friend. A soft, haggard smile illuminated his tired face- for his hands were trembling with fatigue, he knew, and Merlin's soft-spoken advice was what stopped him from escorting his beloved Queen back to Camelot himself.

Beautiful, kindhearted Guinevere could not sit idly as reports of a famine reached the throne of the High King- Arthur knew that her heart had ached with pain for her subjects as much as his own- and she had departed with five of Camelot's finest knights towards the improvised outlands of the city, bringing with her hope and good cheer.

Yet, as reports of the struggles that some of Camelot's citizens were experiencing reached the High King's ears, he had sustained an injury to his leg during a small quarrel. Gaius had been adamant that, to regain his health back quickly, Arthur should try to rest is leg for at least a week's time. Guinevere had told him those villagers did not _have_ time.

And so Arthur could do nothing else but let her go.

"You _better _be." The High King answered his warlock with soft eyes. "I'll have the Cook make Guinevere's favorite meal."

Merlin looked down at him with a grin that mirrored his own, reaching out to touch Arthur's shoulder gently- the way a mother touches a child she knows won't see anytime soon…even if it's only for a few hours, because any separation seems unbearable.

Merlin's eyes said it all and Arthur nodded, reaching to grip the pale hand on his shoulder with his own.

"As long as you don't attempt to do the cooking, Arthur…"

The High King laughed, shaking his head as the distant memory came back and filled his heart with joy. He handed the reigns over to Merlin and nodded softly, knowing that his sorcerer understood the hidden and nevertheless evident wish for Merlin and Guinevere's safety and prompt return.

"Godspeed, old friend."

With one last look that spoke of many things, both simple and solemn (because neither of them needed words), Merlin clicked his heals and the white horse raced out of the courtyard. Arthur stood and watched him go until he could see him no more.

The High King walked back into the castle slowly, achingly, and although there was comfort in knowing that his beloved wife and friend _would_ be back before nightfall it didn't stop the emptiness from settling inside of his heart.

"Godspeed, old friend." Arthur repeated quietly to himself.

And the day went on, with snail-like pace and numbing ache, but it_ did_. The knights of Camelot breathlessly reported the number of provisions they needed, Gaius didn't stop for one second as he looked for solutions in his invaluable volumes, the knights of the Round Table went back and forth between the villagers and the High King, letting him hear his people's voice while he stood in front of a high window and fixed his eyes where he _knew_ his Guinevere was and where Merlin would be very soon.

The cook had Guinevere's favorite soup and dessert ready by midday, Arthur made his way towards the dining room with a cane a few minutes later and after he'd sat at his table,( staring intently at the empty seats on his right and left hand as if by his will alone he could bend time and make Guinevere and Merlin appear on their respective seats,) he realized that he needed to get up again. The High King paced and the maids and knights who saw him knew not what to do- they could see their beloved sovereign's eyes were darker than usual, that his face was grim and his lips thin.

After night had covered Camelot with its dark cloak the High King became an unmovable figure by the window.

Then the door was opened. Arthur's back stiffened, small places on his spine tingled with a well-known apprehension he had not felt in years. He closed his eyes shut as tentative steps approached; knowing that there had to be a reason for _Sir Percival_ to be this hesitant…

"Sire…"

He looked up then, fingers curling inside his palms instinctively and mouth suddenly dry. There was something in Percival's posture that pulled tightly on his very soul, something that his heart was determined to deny with all of his might…

"Arthur," Percival said, and his voice was the only thing heard in the room, the King was so quiet, "there's been a fire…at _Longstead,_ sire."

Arthur did not move but he did look away from the window to fix his gaze on his trusted and most gentle knight. His eyes were a silent and yet ear-spitting plea for denial- Percival could see that his good King was tired and worried already, he did not _need_ this.

"What of Guinevere and Merlin?" Arthur finally asked and although his body did not move his eyes said it all with overwhelming volume, a thousand emotions and primal fears swirling as one on his handsome face and darkening his gaze.

There was a moment of silence in which the knight and the High King stood and Percival's heart broke for him.

"I'm- I'm so _sorry_ Arthur…."the knight of the Round Table told his King unwillingly, "…we know nothing of them as of yet."

And just like that the High King's world shattered into a million pieces. In a moment all color left his face and his breath stuttered as his knight's kind and sorrowful voice reached him- These were words he'd heard enough since childhood, words that he often met with grim acceptance, knowing that there was nothing that could be done for whomsoever he'd lost. But this time-

_"__I want you to know, Guinevere,"_ he'd told his beautiful wife once, _"that I've come to realize that you and Merlin are the two people that matter the most to me."_

And he did not care that he would have never admitted it out loud as a young prince and king- this had changed in ways he could barely comprehend; _he_ had changed with time and experience, coming to know just how shallow and unimportant his false pride used to be when he was faced with far worse….

"I'm sorry Arthur." Percival repeated and Arthur could not help but wonder _why_- for his mind was already set in riding out and _finding_ them as soon as the horses were ready.

And so he told his knight, "ready the horses, I'm riding out to get them."

Suddenly there was chaos swirling around them as the High King struggled to reach the wooden doors, almost dragging his cane instead of using it- grimacing as hot, white pain shot up his injured leg. But even if Percival ran to his side and tried to aid him he did not even turn to look at his knight's pale face for he knew that time was primordial…

_"__Arthur…"_

The High King of Albion opened the wooden doors with a grunt that bespoke of something deeper and greater than the shallow pain of his flesh wound. But the doors flew open brazenly as cold wind flew in and swirled around both the High King and the noble knight.

After a long moment in which Arthur stood, speechless, staring at the storm that had so suddenly begun and that he could not brave by any means, Percival placed a careful hand on his King's shoulder. He knew that Arthur's heart was trembling with fear inside of him and so he bowed his head in sympathy.

"We will search tomorrow, Arthur." he said quietly, hoping to bring his good King some hope. "Gwaine and I, we'll direct a patrol at first light-"

"No." said the King curtly, "_I'll _direct a patrol as soon as this storm dies down."

Percival grimaced at the thought of Arthur riding with his leg in such a state but said nothing of it, choosing instead to try and ease Arthur's worry with what he knew to be true.

"Merlin would never let anything happen to Gwen, Arthur. She'll be alright. You'll see."

But Arthur only shook his head, his face scrunched further and when he raised his gaze to meet his knight's there was something so ancient and anguished in his honest eyes that Percival could not find words.

"I know Merlin will do everything to keep her safe." said the High King in a whisper, "But I also know that Merlin will disregard his own safety."

There was silence before Arthur told his gentle knight in a rare baring of his heart. "_I cannot lose them,_ Percival."

_'__Why?'_ Percival may have asked a long time ago- When he knew nothing of the Once and Future King's courage and greatness and Guinevere's kind and loving heart, and of how much they loved each other, so strongly that they had defied centuries of kept traditions to be by each other's side. When he had not known of Merlin's bravery and selfless deeds, of his and Arthur's destiny and entwined souls, of how deeply and vastly they cared for one another. ..

He knew the answer and that was the reason why his mouth ran dry when he heard the small break in Arthur's voice.

"You will not, sire!" Percival exclaimed vehemently then, walking so that he could look at the lost eyes of Albion's greatest King.

But Arthur did not look at him. It seemed, even though the Camelotians and many others had thought the High King invincible and unmovable, that something could break him apart- shatter him like glass.

Arthur kept his eyes on the raging storm throughout the night and the next morning would find him sitting there still .

* * *

Augustine of Hippo's quote breaks my heart. But, in other news, I'll mention that it makes me incredibly happy to tag this as 'Family.':) I can just see Arthur walking around holding Gwen's hand close to his heart and having his other arm around Merlin's shoulders. Why did that never happen?

By the way, is there a name for the Gwen, Arthur and Merlin trio? Throw Gwaine into Arthur&Merlin's_ soulmateship_ (yes, it'll become a thing.) and they become 'The Questing Trio.' There's the golden trio- Harry, Ron and Hermione and there's the 'Big Four' for Poirot, Hastings, Japp and Miss Lemon. There's the Olympian(?)- trio in the PJ fandom. ( and by the way that's Percy Jackson not pijamas.)...hmm. *ponders with a cup of tea.*

G'night my dears!


	2. The Heart

Hello people! I hope you're all doing wonderfully! It's a beautiful life, isn't it?

Here's the second chapter and, to me at least, we leave the land of angst and enter...well...read on.

* * *

**The Heart**

* * *

In days to come  
She would grace the throne and grow famous  
For her good deeds and conduct of life  
Her high devotion to the hero king  
Who was the best king, it has been said,  
Between the two seas or anywhere else  
On the face of the earth.  
- Beowulf.

* * *

Longstead had once been a poor little town at the very borders of Camelot, barely surviving the night with their crops and the selling of goat milk. But it grew with Albion and, like the King, it stood proud-prouder than they had stood in years and better off than they had been in centuries.

When Merlin's well-known white horse appeared on the horizon the sun was reaching its place in the sky and it was almost mid-morning. He smiled disarmingly and waved at the villagers as he rode on, and when he began to call Gwen's name the Queen immediately came out of a house and beamed at the sight of his best friend coming nearer.

"Merlin!"

Merlin could feel the smile blossoming on his face as Guinevere, a little breathless and yet shining like the sun ran up to meet him. The moment he jumped from his horse she was already embracing him all too tightly and he was too for he had not seen his Queen and friend in a week's time…

"Gwen." Merlin laughed, picking her up from the chalky ground and spinning her around. "I've missed you."

She said, 'I've missed you too,' and let out a breathless laugh when they finally let go even though they were unable to wipe the smiles off their faces. "How's Arthur?" Guinevere asked with a squeeze of his hands, which she had taken in hers.

"He misses you." Merlin answered wholeheartedly and as they began walking, all too content, she wrapped her hand around Merlin's lower arm. "We all miss you."

"I miss him too." Gwen said with a small smile. It faded slightly, though, and there was a fervent light in her eyes the next moment. "But we cannot go back, Merlin. Not yet."

His eyebrows rose up instantly. "Oh?"

If Merlin hadn't known Guinevere as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed that little nod of her head and the tightening of her hand in his arm, the way she stood a little straighter as she began speaking. She, like Arthur, looked queenly no matter what she wore and what she did.

"We should be able to leave in about two hours at the least, of course." Gwen said swiftly, "it's strange…the villagers have seen their harvest shrivel and die before their eyes Merlin! I saw it once, too. It definitely looks like your area of expertise." she bumped his shoulder with her own. "It happens right around midday. You don't suppose we could stay for a little while and give it a look, do you?"

After staring at her with unreadable eyes for a heartbeat or two, Merlin smiled. "I don't think Arthur will like that. Suppose he decides to surprise you with his cooking after all? He wouldn't want you to miss his burnt chicken."

The Queen of Albion covered her mouth as she laughed and gave her best friend's arm another squeeze. "Oh, Merlin."

"It's true!"

"You're terrible!"

…

It was all too familiar, Gwen thought, to crouch down behind some bushes as soon as the wind picked up and began to blow unnaturally and they waited with baited breaths for the magic to show itself. But this time Merlin's hand on her shoulder held more meaning than it did back then, there was an unspoken promise that had finally come to light with Merlin's magic- '_nothing will happen to you while I'm here.'_ and it was more reassuring than any army. Not for the first time, she wondered if Arthur felt it around him like the air he breathed. Perhaps that was why he-_they_ were both so reckless.

But Merlin suddenly tensed beside her and his eyes narrowed. Gwen knew what it meant and she barely dared to move, although she did grasp Merlin's hand and squeezed it when she felt him draw a sharp intake of breath.

"Is it _her?"_

"I don't think so." Merlin answered softly. "But it doesn't _feel_ right."

The green fields the villagers had worked so hard for began to wither and die before their eyes and Merlin suddenly stood up, like a hawk sighting its prey.

"I think I can see it." he said, narrowing his eyes even more. "Stay behind me, Gwen."

He began walking down a path only his eyes could see and the Queen followed close behind, sword in hand. Merlin walked with a stealth that was almost eerie for someone who could trip over his own feet five times a day. Yet, when he stopped on his tracks and rose protectively in front of her, Gwen knew that her clumsy Merlin was already becoming Emrys before her eyes.

"I can feel you there, you know." Merlin said to no one in particular, looking up.

There was the rustling of leaves and then something emerged out of the high grass. Merlin looked dumbfounded and Gwen knew she didn't look any better.

"Is that a _cat_?" she asked, eyeing the little thing dubiously.

It was most definitely something that looked cute and feline and not one second later Merlin was already kneeling near it and extending a hand to pet it. Gwen watched whilst biting her lower lip.

She was right to be weary, for the cat suddenly roared like a mighty bison and then _grew._

Merlin had yanked her away by the waist right before the thing began growing wings. "No," he said as they began running. "It's a _magical _cat!"

A roar behind them answered and confirmed Merlin's words. "All the more," Merlin continued, grabbing her hand and sprinting through the field. "It must be some sort of magical creature. A shape-shifter, perhaps…?"

"Merlin, look out!"

With a wave of his hand the warlock shielded himself and his Queen from what looked like lightning. The thunder resounded, odd and heavy, against a cloudless sky. But Merlin didn't even take notice; he simply put his arm around Gwen's shoulders and tried to shield her from whatever could happen afterwards. And though there was silence as they ran Merlin's hold never relented.

"Right." Merlin said, screeching to a halt once they had left the field and reached the village. He put both of his hands on his Queen's shoulders and smiled, eyes twinkling. "This is _most definitely_ my area of expertise."

"Be careful." Guinevere said, not being able to hold back a smile of her own. It was _thrilling_, to be honest. "I'll take the villagers somewhere safe. Promise me you won't get hurt?"

Merlin paused as he pulled his hood upwards and looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Aren't I the mighty Emrys?" he asked in mock surprise.

The Queen of Albion simply crossed her arms, unaware of how much like her husband she sounded. "You know I'm not worried about that, Merlin. But if you do slip over a_ rock_ like last time…" (1)

Merlin let out a resigned sighed and stared at his amused Queen. "Arthur told you, didn't he?"

"More like ranted about it for two days." said Guinevere with a brilliant grin, and neither of them worried over the fact that the wind carried with it a far more menacing roar but rather smiled at the sound of it. "Seems like it's your cue, then."

Merlin simply bent to hug her tightly before he turned away and she, fueled by grim determination, ran towards the villagers. They huddled around her with wide eyes and trembling hands.

"Merlin is handling it." She assured them with a dazzling smile, and they visibly relaxed before her. "Everything will be alright, I promise. But I need you all to get further away from the crops. Is there any place we could go?"

One woman pointed out someone's rather large home at the very edge of Longstead. They all readily agreed that it was the safest thing they could do and so, with Guinevere leading, they very promptly found refuge in said house. The loud 'booms' and shrill 'cracks' that came from the outside made some of the youngest children cry and Gwen, though worried for her best friend, hugged them reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she told them, though it was for all of her subjects to hear. "Merlin is strong. He's the bravest man I've ever met."

A horrible-sounding thunder rumbled over her words.

The children in her arms began to sob again and Gwen looked up to see hope draining dramatically from people's faces. She smiled encouragingly once more but it only made some of them look away.

"It'll be alright." She said courageously. "Trust me."

Another thunder roared and the small windows trembled and Gwen opened a door cautiously and peeked outside. There wasn't anything to be seen but dust. The once clear blue sky was gone and in its place there was only thick, grimy fog.

When she squinted she saw him, running towards them as if hell itself was at his heels. The most powerful warlock barreled in, breathless.

"Merlin!" Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder while he panted. "What happened?"

"A_ leshy_." Merlin spat out, throwing back his hood to reveal clear blue eyes set below a frown. "They're usually peaceful but this one is out of control. He's rather cocky, too."

Gwen followed him with her gaze while he paced. "What?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. 'Even you, Emrys, cannot defeat me, I am a god.' Well, yes, I can see that." Merlin stopped and smiled at her, "This one went further, though. 'Where's your once and future king now, blah blah blah. 'Two sides, one coin'. I know, I know. I've heard it before. However, he really is powerful. He's not a god, that's just wishful thinking. _Leshys_ are spirits. Troublesome ones, though."

"Merlin," Guinevere said, putting a hand on his arm. "You're rambling."

"I am, aren't I?" he looked towards the villagers, who were just staring back as scared as they ever were. "I'm sorry! It'll be alright though. Even if the_ leshy_ is right and I am not powerful enough_ now_…there's no need to worry."

That's when he smiled and his eyes twinkled the way they used to whenever he and Arthur had an especially ingenious plan to defeat whatever rose against them. "He underestimates me."

Thinking back to all of those times Merlin had said something like _that_ before he did something incredibly stupid and reckless Gwen couldn't help but sigh deeply. She did notice that midday had become evening and that Arthur would probably be worried sick.

"Gwen, I'm going to need Arthur's seal."

She looked up sharply. "You'll what?"

Merlin smiled at her like never before and it was as if the whole room had been lit by magic. "Arthur's not here but his _essence_ is. He's carried that seal with him his whole life. I wouldn't be surprised some of _our _prat's spirit is in there. If I could just draw it out…"

Gwen didn't know if she should be glad or worried and so she settled for placing both of her hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you're rambling again." She didn't even care how much like a mother she sounded when she told him next, "Please tell me you've tried this before?"

"In a way," Merlin said with a thoughtful twinkle in his eye. "You have noticed that Excalibur is made for Arthur's hands only and I've wielded it more than once haven't I? I think that the sword recognizes me as Arthur- well, a part of him anyway. You know… two sides of the same coin and all that. Intertwined destinies-" (2)

"So you don't really know." Guinevere finished for him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "It's worth a try."

He directed one last look at the villagers behind them and then closed his fingers over the handle of the door. But his Queen soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're not going alone, then." Gwen said firmly, taking the seal off her slender finger and placing it on his open palm. "I'm coming with you."

Her best friend's long fingers curled around the seal and, when he turned to face her, there was a humorless smile on his face. "Arthur would have my head if something happened to you!"

For a moment, while he stared at her as if it was the most valid reason for why _she _shouldn't go, Gwen could not believe his obliviousness. It matched Arthur's own, in her opinion. _Dunderheads, both of them._

When she spoke next, she could barely stop herself from pinching the bridge of her nose. "What if something happens to _you_, Merlin? Don't you think Arthur worries over you too?"

Merlin hesitated and his smile wavered but he shrugged in that 'It cannot be helped' way of his. "I'll be alright."

"That's what you said a month ago," Gwen pointed out. "And you came back from picking herbs with a broken nose, Merlin."

Merlin did not know what to say to that but he didn't have to. Another thunderous attack rumbled outside and a voice that seemed to be made of a thousand baritones emerged from the mist.

"_Where are you, puny Emrys?"_ (3)

Merlin raised his eyebrows higher than Gaius himself and Gwen could barely stifle a giggle that became a small smile instead. There was an unspoken understanding between them when the Queen of Albion grabbed his hand and nodded, letting him know that it would be best if they defeated this new foe together.

"My Queen." Merlin said lightly and bowed. "We mustn't dawdle (4). Arthur might be-"

"-worried out of his mind." Guinevere finished for him, frowning in sympathy. She could almost see her husband pacing around the castle, choosing to ignore completely his wounded leg. "As he well should be."

Merlin made a face. "I was going to say 'waiting for you with an inedible meal' but yeah….I guess he'll be worried too. Especially because I promised him we'd be there before nightfall."

Guinevere sighed again and then turned to smile warmly at her people, letting them know with the assurance in her eyes that everything would be alright and there was no need to fear. "We'll sort it out, don't worry."

An old man hobbled towards her, then, and bowed slightly. "My Queen," he said tremulously, not out of fear but out of emotion. "Thank you… for all you've done for us."

…

The _leshy _had transformed into a raging wolf by the time Gwen and Merlin left the safety of the hut they had been in. He was pacing around with rabid eyes and, as he walked, the mist became stronger and thicker, leaving the Queen and the warlock no choice but to hold hands so that they didn't lose each other.

"I'm going to try an immobilizing spell!" Merlin shouted over the roaring winds. "It's never a good thing to kill nature spirits!"

Gwen nodded and squeezed his hand to let him know that she understood. Then Merlin took off, moving as swiftly as the wind itself and becoming one with the swirling darkness around him.

There was silence for a few moments and Guinevere squinted as much as she possibly could to try and see what her best friend was doing. She didn't have to wait long. A long howl pierced the air, chilling her to the bone, and then she saw Merlin's slender frame point both of his hands at the beast. Blue light erupted from his hands but the _leshy _did not back away, neither did he freeze mid- motion, the way most victims of Merlin's immobilizing spells did. Gwen was left to gawk at the spirit with her heart on her throat and, apparently, so was Merlin.

"Move, Merlin." The Queen whispered to herself when her friend simply looked at his hands, dumbfounded. "What are you _doing_?"

But Merlin did not move as fast as he should have. The _leshy,_ apparently outraged at the _'puny Emrys'_ that had tried to take him down, roared as he took the form of a black horse. He hollered. His hooves made cracks on the earth and his nostrils smoked as he breathed in. When he breathed out, it was a burst of flames.

It was then that the field caught on fire.

* * *

(1) I can just see this happening.

(2) (Headcanon...even after all this time.) Merlin, usually useless with a sword, can wield Excalibur like an actual swordsman ( and the sword actually aids him when he wants to kill someone) because the sword recognizes him as part of Arthur somehow.

(3) Shameless nod to_ The Avengers_. Awesome movie.

(4) The only thing I can think of is 'good heavens child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Derek waiting!' and that's proof enough that I am getting_ old_. (please tell me someone out there understands this reference.)

As you probably already figured out, next part is 'The Soul.' See you then! Much love, as always.


	3. The Soul

Hi! I've had a couple of busy weeks but here we are. I honestly forgot that I still hadn't uploaded this, haha.

Here we go, :)

* * *

**The Soul.**

* * *

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, 'cause they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole.'

Zuko, The Last Airbender.

* * *

Merlin was dumbfounded.

He did not need Gwen's screams to propell his feet into action but, even though he soon found safe ground, he was still gaping ('l_ike an idiot_' Arthur would say,) at the towering leshy before him. It had transformed into a gigantic horse and, when the field bursted into flames, Merlin's heart shook inside of him.

The people of Longstead wouldn't have enough to live if their fields were burnt to the ground.

He spun on his heel and emerged behind the montrous animal amidst a cloud of smoke, not unlike a perfectioned transportation spell. But the leshy seemed to have forgotten about him and his equine eyes were fixing themselves on Gwen, who was starting to run down the steps of the hut.

Heart pounding, the warlock whistled like only a farmboy accustomed to watch cattle for years could. The leshy turned towards him swiftly and his nostrils flared.

Merlin simply smiled and waved his arms not unlike a bird trying to take flight. "Over here! Emrys, remember?"

The beast grunted and seemed to change his mind, charging instead towards the man that was flapping his arms around like a madman. The warlock didn't even have time to breathe with relief before the spirit let out another one of his fiery and savage cries, burning everything that stood in his way and forcing Merlin to dive to the side very ungracefully.

_"I'll cut your throat, Emrys!"_

Crawling on his elbows Merlin couldn't help but mutter, "not the first time I've heard that one." and he almost jumped out of his skin when another roaring thunder erupted above.

He risked a glance at the village and cracked a smile when he saw they were still unharmed. Guinevere was standing on the balls of her feet, biting down on her fist and Merlin suddenly remembered her doing that back when they were watching tournaments by the sidelines, many years ago.

"Merlin, _behind you_!" Gwen shrieked.

She began running down the steps again and Merlin, cursing, quicky got to his feet and turned around. The_ leshy_ towered before him, looking down at him with eyes that bespoke of murder.

'We don't have to do this you know..."Merlin said, holding his hands out peacefully. The leshy spat fire at him. "I know-" Merlin jumped away and swot his cloak with a sigh before continuing on. "-you're angry. But you don't need to hurt the villagers to get what you want. There's _diplomacy_ as well."

For an answer the_ leshy_ roared and charged towards him with an inhuman holler.

_Fine. _Merlin thought, digging his feet on the soft earth and trying not to inhale too much smoke._ Have it your way._

His magic built up inside him like a dam about to burst and, with a flash of his eyes and a wave of his hand, he let it go like zapping lightning towards the giant galloping beast. The ground around him flattened and much of the fire died out but an enraged holler told Merlin that the leshy was still standing.

"_How dare you meddle in the gods' bussiness!" _the creature thundered with blazing eyes, _"How dare you try and defeat me!"_

"You're not a _god_, for Albion's sake!" Merlin screamed back . Although a little voice on the back of his head- one that sounded suspiciously like Gaius- told him that provoking a creature of the old religion was an astonightly _stupid _thing to do, he could not help it. He was tired, hungry, and more than a little bit miffed.

He had to dive away a second later to dodge another burst of flames hurled his way.

_You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other._

The dragon's advice- or was it prophetic wisdom?- from so many years ago was like an incessant drumming that would not leave him alone. Not even when the _leshy _evaded another of his whispered spells and then proceeded to direct those beady eyes towards him, leaving it quite clear that the beast was more than a _little_ irritated.

"Right." Merlin said, scrambling to his feet and shaking his head to clear it. "Right. I need to….alright."

He dug into his pocket for Arthur's incredibly convenient seal... only to find that it was gone.

"Oh _no,_ nonono. " with shaky fingers he turned the fabric of his pockets inside out but there was nothing in them.

His eyes wandered, almost unwillingly, towards the burning wheat around him and they settled over the place he'd been crawling around not fifteen minutes ago. He could vaguely make out what looked like scorched metal.

He was _doomed._

As if on cue Guinevere's voice rose above the bedlam, "Merlin what on earth are you _doing_!"

Willing to give his only solution a try Merlin began to run towards the slowly burning ring. _Arthur's_ seal. "I dropped the seal, Gwen!"

"You _what_?!"

Though Merlin couldn't see her he could almost feel his best friend sprinting towards him at full speed, getting mud and ashes all over her costly called out again, _"__Merlin!"_

The leshy heard her this time and Merlin could only watch in horror as Gwen backtracked and the monster roared again. Not one second after he was already charging towards her and the fire in his eyes was greater and mightier than the one devouring everything around them.

"No!" Merlin screamed at the top of his lungs, " I'm over here you bloody great _pony_!"

The great animal (1) roared so loudly Merlin thought that gigantic neck might burst. The warlock's gut twisted again when he looked at his friend, standing with both of her slender hands on her hips. "Gwen, get out of here!" he thought for a moment before adding, a bit unconvingly, "I'm handling it!"

Guinevere stomped her foot on the ground with a scowl "You _dropped the seal_ Merlin!"

Another thunder roared and the _leshy_ charged again, no longer wasting his time with the elusive sorcerer and choosing instead to go after the Queen. There was no time to think, not really. Merlin dived for it, cursing the day Arthur decided to spar with Gwaine and hurt his leg.

"_Gwen!"_

A thousand and one spells crossed his mind at the moment but he was much too far and he only succeeded in getting mud all over his breeches as he surrounded Gwen's slight frame with his arms, trying to shield her from the fire and whatever attack was sure to come as much as he could.

"Arthur," he pleaded desperately, not really believing he would be heard but willing his King to hear him all the same. "...lend me your strength."

He closed his eyes and clutched Guinevere tightly to his chest with one arms as he whisked the other one behind him, praying for some sort of miracle to happen since he could already feel immense power being practically _thrown _towards them like a gargantuan spear.

In his heart, perhaps as a vague form of goodbye, he couldn't help but add with fondness, '...you _clotpole_.'

But no fire came. There was no shock wave or lighting-like zapping on his toes or hands. It seemed as if the _leshy_ had stopped mid-way through his resolve to incinerate them both.

Carefully he peeked through one eye and then the other, letting go of Guinevere partly to turn his head. The _leshy_ stood in front of them, pawing at the ground and huffing in obvious annoyance, but it was as if an invisible barrier kept him from killing the Court Sorcerer and the Queen.

"I don't understand..." Merlin muttered to himself and at the same time Guinevere clasped her small hand over his arm and said brightly, "_Of course_!"

She then whirled around faster than Merlin could stand in front of her to shield her and when he tried it she just waved him away, patting his arm reassuringly, before jabbing a fearsome finger in the direction of the _leshy'_s equine face.

"You," Guinevere said, looking every bit the Queen she was. "If what Merlin says is true then you are a nature spirit. You are _bounded_ to the land."

"_How dare you speak to me in such a way-!"_

"Not now." Gwen said with narrowed eyes. The beast fell silent. "This is still _within _Albion's borders."

The leshy seemed to visibly shrink before them and Merlin was left to watch, gaping, as the gigantic horse before them bowed his head imperceptibly. _"__This field is mine by right. They cannot take it away-"_

"Arthur _is_ the land. (2)" Guinevere told him, drawing herself to her full height. "He and the land are one and therefore you are subject to the King of Albion as much as a common citizen. Arthur holds all power over your kind."

"_Nonsense!_"

"That's what you meant when you were taunting Merlin earlier, were you?" Gwen continued, ignoring Merlin's wide eyes and the _leshy's_ flaring nostrils. "Merlin might not be powerful enough to successfully get rid of you but Arthur-" she smiled brightly, "you cannot refuse your Once and Future King, can you?"

The _leshy_ visibly bowed down before Guinevere's triumphant smile and Merlin's incredulous eyes, returning to his initial form of a harmless kitten. This time, there was nothing that bespoke of power on the animal.

"_You're right, Queen of Albion." _he said dejectedly, "B_ut I won't cease wreaking havoc until I get what is rightfully mine."_

"You've got your home taken away from you." said Queen muttered gently with a soft smile. "haven't you? You used to live in a tree- one that has been taken down, perhaps?"

"A well." the _leshy_ replied, looking at Guinevere in the eyes. "They've hid it from me. I've been wandering around these fields for years without end. I've given them mercy and abundance... but how do they repay me? By sealing away my only home!."

"We'll find your well for you." promised Queen Guinevere, reaching down to pet the kitten below the chin. "And you won't have to scare the villagers ever again."

She then turned towards her best friend, who still looked at her as if she'd sprouted wings all of the sudden. "Merlin," she said kindly, "Would you please get rid of the fire?"

Wordlessly, Merlin waved a hand at the sky and rain soon erupted.

"Thank you," Gwen said and squeezed his hand before turning towards the_ leshy _again. "We'll get your home sorted out for you, don't worry. But you must promise to never again try and attack the villagers." she raised her eyebrows and her lips turned upwards, "King Arthur" it sounded oddly like a threat. "won't be happy if something like this happens again."

They stood silently, never minding the rain around them. Merlin gave up trying to understand whatever the _hell_ was going on and wrapped part of his cloak around Guinevere's shoulders.

"Very well," the_ leshy _finally conceded. Before their eyes he shape shifted again and this time he was not a stray cat or a colossal horse but a very tall man with sad eyes and unkempt grass colored beard.

"There you are," Guinevere said softly, reaching to pat him on the enormous hand. Merlin could only stare at her when she suddenly crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "I expect you to leave these crops the way you found them."

The_ leshy _only grunted.

"Your well will be restored to you, don't worry." The Queen continued lightly, "we'll get the druids to set it apart as a sacred place if that's what you'd like. Isn't that right Merlin?" she looked at him and Merlin nodded, still at a loss for words.

"I'd like that." the_ leshy_ said, smiling for the first time since the whole thing had begun. "I'd like that very much."

They exchanged goodbyes very politely (Guinevere and the great green man that is, Merlin was still trying to form coherent sentences.) before each going their way. The _leshy_ disappeared with a gust of wind. Guinevere took Merlin's hand and began the long trek towards the village, still smiling.

Finally, when the villagers were beginning to leave their houses as they understood there was no immediate danger, Merlin spoke. Though Guinevere would always say from that moment on that he rather squeaked out, "_How?_"

She simply looked back at him and wrapped her hands around his arm."Oh, Merlin. It was simple, really. There had to be a reason why the_ leshy_ kept _insisting_ that he was a god even though you seemed sure that he wasn't. I thought that perhaps being a lowly nature spirit somehow diminished his power and then, when he couldn't blast us away like he wanted to I understood that he never actually could hurt _us,_ not with Arthur being as close to us as he is. All of that fire and smoke and thunder...it had no real purpose. In the end he was just trying to scare us away, you see?"

Merlin stared at her, blinking. "But-" he blubbered. "-what you said about Arthur being one with the land..."

"You're not the only one that reads Gaius' volumes Merlin." Gwen answered with a small chuckle. "I only found out last week. It's part of the prophecies."

Never one to hold back when it came to what he felt in his heart, Merlin grinned widely and kissed his Queen on the cheek, "Gwen, you are _brilliant_!"

She let out a beautiful laugh, "I couldn't have done it without you, Merlin. You sure know how to provoke a spirit."

"But I never even got to the seal" Merlin said, tousling his hair with one hand. If there was something that had left him speechless on that crazy afternoon it was the fact that the seal had been turned to ashes before he could get to it and yet, _somehow_, Arthur's presence had protected them.

A few meters from them the villagers were beginning to cheer in relief and delight and Gwen turned towards him with a pleased and impish smile, the one that they secretly gave one another whenever there was some unspoken understanding between them at Court or at a feast. Except that Merlin didn't understand whatever she was clearly so pleased about.

"Oh, Merlin." she said with a sigh, and then _giggled_. "It turns out you never _really _needed the seal, did you?"

Merlin stared at her. "What?"

Guinevere smiled and then recited enigmatically, "_Two sides of the same coin." _She laughed at Merlin's expression before crouching down to talk to the children that were currently hugging her knees.

…

The villagers could barely believe that their Queen and the King's sorcerer had made it out unharmed. They offered them fruits and bread to take with them and kept bowing at Guinevere as if she'd suddenly become a goddess in their eyes. Gwen had made clear that they had to find the ancient well and restore it to it original state, that Arthur, Merlin and herself would return shortly to make sure everything was in order, and that there was nothing they should fear from that moment on.

In the end, they decided to leave just as the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon. The horses were almost weighed down by the gifts the villager's had given them to demonstrate their gratefulness and Merlin decided that, all in all, everything had turned out better than he could have ever expected.

"I think you owe me an apology Gwen," he told her as he helped her mount her own horse.

The Queen smiled with affection from atop of her horse and leaned over, "Whatever for?"

"Well, we got a little muddy and my hair is a bit singed _but _I'm still whole, aren't I? It seems that I can take care of myself." he couldn't help the small hint of pride that colored his voice at the end. It wasn't everyday that he could boast of being right when it came to Guinevere.

"That's true." Gwen said in all seriousness, nodding sagely. "You have not broken any bones this time and your eyebrows are still on your face. I can't see you limping _at all_. It seems Arthur and I were wrong." she pretended to be disappointed but smiled all the same. "I'll tell him he no longer needs to worry so much when we get back."

Though happy with their victory Merlin couldn't help but cast a longing glance at the open land before him. The _leshy _had kept his word and the crops were restored to what they had been once but the warlock could still feel that twinge of guilt whenever he thought of Arthur's seal turned to ashes, lying somewhere in the vastness of that field . He'd seen his friend wear it since the very first time he'd met him, back when Arthur was still a prince. From what Arthur had told him, that seal used to be Ygraine's and it was part of what little the High King had left of her.

Now, it was gone forever.

Or perhaps not...though Merlin could barely _dare _to even hope...

"I'll be right back." he said to Gwen, who watched his sudden change in attitude with concern shining in her eyes. But he didn't wait to hear what she would say and began to jog towards the field and when he had reached it he walked slowly in circles while praying against all rationality that the _leshy _had somehow taken pity on them...

He couldn't breathe nor believe what he was seeing when he caught a glimpse of something gold amidst the swaying wheat.

With his heart on his throat, Merlin crouched down and carefully picked the gleaming seal off the dirt. It was intact, as if it had never been worn, much less burned to a crisp. The _leshy had_ restored everything, after all.

Springing to his feet the warlock let out an ecstatic laugh, "I can't believe it!"

He couldn't help laughing like a five year old as he began running back towards Gwen and the horses and when he caught sight of her standing at the edge of the crops he waved his arm at her with glee. "Gwen, I found it!"

She frowned from afar and said something but Merlin never heard it. In fact, the only thing he could hear at the time was a distinct _wooshing _around him and suddenly his feet were dangling on air. Before he knew it Guinevere had disappeared from sight and not a moment later he crashed painfully against something dreadfully cold and slimy.

"_Merlin!_" Gwen's frantic voice reached him before he had time to blink the confusion away. "oh gods! Are you alright?"

"Just peachy!" he shouted back. A faint throbbing centered on his left wrist told Merlin that what he'd said was not entirely true. It didn't take a lot to realize that he'd definitely sprained it. "The gods just_ love_ proving me wrong, don't they?"

Gwen's beautiful face peered down at him from what looked like a circular opening and soon enough all of her worry had vanished being replaced by what looked like elation.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed delightedly, "Do you realize what this is? You found the well!"

Not really in the mood to share her obvious happiness _and_ amusement, Merlin rolled his eyes and said in exasperation,"Oh, lucky me!"

There was a heartbeat of silence and Guinevere's smile became brighter the longer Merlin looked. She shook her head before calling out gently, "Merlin what did you break this time?"

"I'm perfectly alright!" he answered her a bit peevishly as he stood up and tried not to wince. She was right. The stone walls around him and moss that covered it all certainly did belong to the long lost well. From up above Guinevere let out a chuckle, perhaps also thinking how ironic their very last conversation had proven itself to be. "Nothing's broken!" he added sourly.

He didn't even have to look at her to know that her smile was bigger. "Uh-huh."

"Really," Guinevere's chuckles echoed like bells around him and Merlin's ears unwillingly turned red. "I'm _fine_!"

There was more laughter, "_Sure _you are Merlin."

He hardly needed to see her amused smile to know that the battle had been lost and that Gwen would not let it go until he slipped up, either by word or movement, and unwillingly showed it. He knew that then there would be no stopping her motherly fussing.

Merlin sighed and kicked a pebble. He then grumbled loud enough for Guinevere to hear,

"...I _may_ have sprained my wrist."

His Queen's smug reply rang above him like birdsong.

"I thought so."

* * *

Dawn found the High King no longer sitting but pacing up and down the hall. The storm hadn't relented- it had rather increased its ferocity while Arthur watched. Not surprisingly, he hadn't really slept through the night. His heart beat so fast that he felt it might burst at any moment and the thought of eating made him sick. It was too similar to grieving and he could not stand it.

When Elyan came in, wet and weary, the King did not stop walking but rather asked softly "Any change?"

"None, Arthur." the knight answered immediately. He sounded as frustrated as the King felt although Arthur knew that, for all Elyan loved his sister and his friend, the knight could never begin to comprehend the storm of heartbreak The Once and Future King harbored inside of his heart.

"The rain has almost stopped," Elyan continued, removing his gloves and shaking his head with sadness. "We've asked the people from the lower town. They say they haven't seen anything. There's still no sign of them."

"Is it visible enough for me to ride out?"

Elyan looked down and then answered hesitantly, "Perhaps. Gwaine and Percival have returned. They said they couldn't get to Longstead- but the rain has put out the fire, at least."

Part of Arthur's heart was relieved that the fire had been dealt with and that his people were no longer in danger but that momentary respite did nothing to lessen the horrible tightness around his throat and over his eyes. Guinevere's and Merlin's absence, he thought, was like drowning on air.

"Arthur," Elyan said tentatively, "Perhaps you should eat something. Gaius is positive that Merlin and Gwen will find their way home and they won't like it if they find you haven't eaten at all-"

But Arthur wasn't listening to his friend. He couldn't. As quickly as the rain stopped rattling against the window and brighter- _stronger_ than the sun that filtered through and illuminated his and Elyan's faces, something he couldn't quite _pinpoint_ began singing in his blood. (3)

When he finally understood what it was and his brow smoothed over for the first time in hours that knew no end, Arthur 's heart thundered inside him. His own choice of words came back to him-_There's something about you Merlin...I can't quite put my finger on it._- and the world suddenly was not such a dark place.

There was no other soul on earth that could touch his with such _warmth_ and fond familiarity .

"_Merlin._" the High King breathed out, not even realizing he'd done so.

Elyan stopped speaking and stared at him with a frown creasing his brow, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

But Arthur didn't answer him, choosing instead to let his cane drop to the floor and sprint towards the courtyard, no longer caring if Gaius found out he hadn't really been using his cane at all or the fact that it would mean even more bed rest. He couldn't think of anything but seeing Guinevere and Merlin once again, safe and sound. Finally _home_.

"They're here, Elyan!" he told his knight and brother in law, feeling the pull becoming stronger inside of him and for once not really minding but welcoming it.

Elyan stared at him with wide eyes, clearly thinking his King had become delirious. "Arth-"

"Don't doubt me now Elyan!" Arthur called over his shoulder with a smile already beginning to tug his lips upwards. The corners of his lips were dry and the High King suddenly realized he hadn't smiled at all in a day.

By the time he sprinted out of the castle the sun was so high in the sky that he could hardly see without being blinded by it, and after he blinked a couple of times it seemed as if his whole vision had been swallowed by light. When he blinked again he found that his precious warlock and his beloved Queen were standing a few meters from him, covered in mud and looking worse for the wear but_ alive_ and _whole _and _laughing_.

They both saw him at the moment and two identical grins full of relief and _love_ blossomed on their faces. It was all it took for Arthur to run down the steps of the castle towards them and not _once_ did he feel the pain in his leg, the one that had been excruciating for days- because there was no room for something as petty as a bad leg in his mind or heart, everything he needed and wanted was already there, at arm's reach.

"_Thank the gods_!" was all the High King could say before he spun her beloved wife around, kissed her lips and nose, knowing that he'd been too close to losing her- losing _them_- forever.

Merlin stepped back with a wide grin, perhaps thinking of giving them a bit of space, but Arthur would have _none_ of it _damn it all, _so he reached for his best friend and held his warlock tight against his chest, managing to make his one-armed hug a bone-crushing one all the same.

They were _home._ Arthur realized, drunk with joy. And he held both of them even tighter.

Guinevere kissed his cheek and Merlin's breathless laughter tickled his ear. "We missed you too, you prat." he said and, just like Guinevere, wrapped his arm around his King.

"We didn't mean to worry you, my love." Gwen told him lovingly from where she rested her head over his heart. She was smiling and Arthur closed his eyes, touching the side of his head to Merlin's, _wanting _to be angry at his warlock but finding that, at that moment he just could not.

He didn't exactly mind and decided that he'd rather stay like this, feeling undeniably _whole_ with the love of those he treasured the most, for hours without end.

Merlin and Guinevere didn't really mind either.

.

* * *

(1) Another nod to 'The Swan Princess.' :)

(2) Well, in the legends King Arthur is considered a 'Fisher King' ( yes, I know y'all have heard that before.) which basically means he's one with his land. Whenever Arthur's not well the kingdom suffers too and if Arthur is happy and whole the kingdom prospers. Therefore, the 'Golden Age' starts and ends with Arthur's rule, because it's _Arthur himself_ who makes it golden with his happiness and trust.

(3) Written with these lines in mind,

'Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood.' from Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero.

This has been fun! Thank you all, for everything. The Merlin fandom is truly exceptional, I love you all!

Hugs until we meet again,

Ocean.


End file.
